


He isn't my "sugar daddy"

by Jaric



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Luke and Leia are a bit frustrated, more like Anakin/Aphra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaric/pseuds/Jaric
Summary: A couple of drabbles about Anakin Skywalker and his young girlfriend doctor Aphra (not actually so young but still much younger than him)





	He isn't my "sugar daddy"

— Она хотя бы старше нас?  
— Не то чтобы мы осуждаем, — добавил Люк.  
Судя по лицу Леи, она только так осуждала и уже видела собственного отца в роли эдакого Хью Хефнера, окруженного полураздетыми молодыми девицами. Как там говорят? «Седина в бороду — бес в ребро»?  
— Она на десять лет старше вас, у нее есть степень в области археологии, и она работает преподавателем. Я не цепляю по барам малолеток, потому что у меня кризис среднего возраста!  
Наверняка дети уже думали об этом. И Энакин сам думал. Время от времени он казался себе тем гадким старикашкой из «Смерти в Венеции», а доктор Афра, конечно, была в роли юного Тадзио. Когда Энакин признался ей в этом, она смеялась минут пять.  
«Ага, — сказала она, отсмеявшись, — а потом ты пойдешь закрашивать седину в волосах и покупать драные джинсы в Аш энд Эм, чтобы выглядеть моложе, но в результате поймёшь всю тщету своих усилий и умрешь от холеры. Как-то так?»  
Энакин не помнил толком, чем кончилась «Смерть в Венеции», но пророчества Афры его насторожили, потому что совсем недавно он все-таки зашел в дешевый молодежный магазин и примерил там узкие штаны. И даже счел, что они неплохо смотрятся, и можно бы их купить, чтобы хоть немного соответствовать своей молодой подружке.  
— Думаешь, я буду смотреться в драных джинсах как молодящийся идиот? — обеспокоенно спросил он.  
Афра снова рассмеялась.  
— Слушай, я просто пошутила, не надо принимать это близко к сердцу. Ты не старик, я не тринадцатилетий мальчик, и если кто тут и похож на Тадзио, то это ты, — она потрепала его по волосам. — Ну, на Тадзио в фильме Висконти, конечно. Носи что хочешь и не парься.

Когда Афра проснулась утром, на столике у кровати её ждал завтрак. Афра думала, что так бывает только в романтических комедиях, но даже после того, как она поморгала, деревянный поднос никуда не исчез.  
— Доброе утро! — крикнула она, надеясь, что Энакин услышит её, где бы он ни был.  
После этого она взяла с подноса тонкую фарфоровую чашку, на которую даже дышать было страшно. Не то чтобы Афра выросла в рабочем районе среди картонных стаканов из Макдональдса и пластиковых тарелок, но в их доме никогда не было дорогих вещей.  
Энакин вошел как раз тогда, когда Афра приканчивала тост с яйцом. На кровати остались крошки, и Афра подумала о том, что девушки из романтических комедий, конечно, ели куда элегантнее и совершенно точно не сорили в кровати.  
— Доброе утро.  
Энакин улёгся на кровать рядом с ней. Он был одет в одни только трикотажные штаны, волосы растрёпаны, на носу очки — и в таком виде Энакин был сексуален, как десять богинь плодородия разом. Афра понятия не имела, зачем он тратит полчаса по утрам, чтобы превратиться в унылого финансиста с Уолл Стрит. Чтобы не смущать коллег своей ослепительностью?..  
Афра запустила свободную руку в волосы Энакина.  
— А утренний секс к этому чудесному завтраку прилагается?  
— Еще как.  
Энакин притянул к себе её ногу и чмокнул в коленку. У Афры мурашки побежали по спине — как всегда, когда Энакин так касался её.

— Я слышала, ты встречаешься с мужиком, — заявила Сана, сев рядом с Афрой.  
— И тебе привет.  
Афра с трудом отказалась от мысли заказать сразу бутылку водки, потому что после их расставания разговаривать с Саной на трезвую голову у неё не получалось. Хорошо, что встречались они не так уж и часто, а то Афра давно бы спилась.  
— И что он старше тебя и намного богаче. Пошла в содержанки?  
Афра знала, что Сана говорит это только для того, чтобы позлить её, но всё же предсказуемо разозлилась.  
— Да вот, бросила этот университет, теперь целыми днями хожу по торговым центрам со своим чихуахуа и перекрашиваю ногти по три раза на день. А он мне дарит колье с бриллиантами и туфли от Маноло Бланик или какие там туфли принято дарить содержанкам.  
Афра подумала о том, что на самом деле Энакин не дарил ей ничего дорогого, хотя они постоянно обменивались подарками. Видимо, он всё же обладал некоторым чувством такта, которое Афра не заметила, потому что сама им не обладала.  
— Мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь посимпатичнее и помоложе.  
— Это ему просто нравятся филиппинки, а на девиц с ученой степенью стоит лучше.  
— А без таких плясок с бубном уже не стоит, да?  
— Да вообще. Ты же знаешь, как у этих богатых папиков с вялыми членами.  
— Не знаю ничего про члены и знать не хочу.  
«Что ты делаешь с моей репутацией? Меня уже приняли за содержанку при богатом папике», — написала Афра в окно сообщений скайпа, а потом хорошенько подумала и стерла. Она-то просто пошутит, а Энакин будет переживать ещё несколько дней. У него был какой-то странный пунктик по поводу их разницы в возрасте, как будто ему было хорошо за пятьдесят, а ей — лет шестнадцать. Пожилой ебарь-террорист в поиске свежего мясца и всё в таком духе. На деле даже не слишком богатый сексуальный опыт Афры казался исключительно разнообразным на фоне сексуального опыта Энакина. Он, кажется, должен был родиться лебедем, но в мироздании случилась ошибка, и из Энакина получился человек. С повадками лебедя, конечно.


End file.
